A very long holiday
by fitzykill
Summary: Jake lived a normal life on Earth when for some random reason one day he met a pony who's is Very pink. With the help of his friends and family, Can they save Equestria from whats to come? You can find out only one way.
1. Chapter 1

A very long holiday Chapter 1 (the Beginning)

Hi my name is Jake and welcome to my life. I'm just a guy you would expect in a brony. Listening to pony pmv's, playing games, watching My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic and loving explosions. But one day, EVERYTHING changed. (Very cliché I know.)

I was on my usual routine, Wake up to my phone blasting music, get changed for work, go to work and come back home to watch more mlp. When I got home I walked into my kitchen to get some Muffins since I loved them, especially banana flavoured. I saw the most awkward thing I thought my life would never see. I saw Pinkie Pie. My mind went Racing, I didn't know what to do. I had a Pink talking pony in my room, in the middle of a hotel. So, I did what I think everyone would do in this situation.

"What. The. Fuck?" I walked out of the kitchen and into the bathroom to wash my face with water. "Why me!? Yay me but why me!" I yelled into the mirror, after what seemed to be like 40 seconds washing my face over and over again. I calmed down, walked back into the kitchen to see if I was dreaming. But of course. I wasn't

"So Pinkie, what are you doing in my house?" I said in the calmest way possible at the moment. But at that moment I was on the brink on screaming.

"Oh nothing much, I thought I smelled some banana flavoured Muffins, so I came over to check it out!" Pinkie replied happily.

"Okay I got just one question. How are you here? I knew you could break the forth wall and all, but how the seventh!" I pretty much yelled at Pinkie.

"Wait a minute, you know my name?! So you HAVE seen the t.v show!" Pinkie cheered as she found that out.

"Wait a minute. You KNEW that you were in a t.v show?" I asked confused as to what has happened to so far.

"Well Duh, if I didn't how would I be here now?" Pinkie asked sure that I had an answer. Only that I didn't.

"Okay Pinkie but why are you here really?" I replied trying to change the subject.

"To get you silly! I know that you could help us with what's to come!"

"HANG ON A MINUTE, WHAT!" after I yelled that there was a slam on my door. When the door opened Pinkie was gone and I looked like an idiot.

"What are you doing? You look like you were talking to a ghost." Dan asked.

Dan was my friend in the Office, see we worked at Tray arch Studio's as game testers. He as well was a brony.

"Oh hi Dan, I wasn't talking to a ghost. This may sound crazy but I was talking to Pinkie Pie" I replied as honest as possible.

"You're going at it again you know that right?" Dan said almost sounding as if he was caring for me.

"I swear I'm not crazy! Here, Pinkie its okay to come out now, Dan is a friend who knows you as much as me, and yes he has watched the t.v show."

As I called out Pinkie's head jutted out of the couch.

"Wait dude what the fuck! You should have told me that Pinkie was in your apartment!" Dan exclaimed.

"I was trying to! Pinkie you can say hi now."

As I did Pinkie Pie jumped out of the couch. I still have no idea how she does that, but I didn't care.

"Hi Dan! Do you know why I'm here?" Pinkie said curiously.

"To be honest, I have no idea HOW you're here but I don't give to shit's, and no I don't know why you're here Pinkie" Dan replied, and from the look on his eye's he was still freaked out.

"Well I was here to get Jake here but now that I think about it. Wana come?" Pinkie asked very cautiously while trying to grab one of my Muffins.

"Um sure, to where?" Dan asked.

"She wants to take us to Equestria to help with something coming up that we are needed in." I replied filling him in on the info I was told.

"Oh fuck yeah, I'd love to go! Just give me like two days." Dan jumped in excitement as he replied.

"Give me like 40 minutes, then you can hang out for a bit Pinkie."

"Sure I'll hang around. But only if you make some more muffins!" Pinkie exclaimed.

 **Two really funny and long days later**

"You ready Jake!" Dan was wearing a blue T-Shirt, grey jeans and a Very big black backpack.

"Dan you know that you don't need all that stuff. We should be coming back here every now and then." I said knowing that we would be coming back every now and then to visit our family's.

"Yeah I know but still, I want to have some clothes over there when I'm not at Equestria."

Dan replied while going through his belongings as though looking for something.

"Ah ha, here it is!" Dan exclaimed as he pulled out his M1911 colt Pistol.

"AH Dude what the fuck is with the gun!" I yelled while jumping away from him waving my hands.

"What, this? Don't worry I'm only going use it to fight to queen of changelings, if that hasn't happened yet?" Dan whispered when he remembered that Pinkie was in the kitchen making some of her beautiful cupcakes.

"Pinkie! I got a question, how long ago did Nightmare Moon get changed back into Luna?" I asked still unsure how much of their future we know but they don't.

"Around a month. Why, you scared of Nightmare Moon?" Pinkie asked with a smirk on her face.

"Thanks Pinkie, just needed to know." I replied.

I still can't believe she's really here, in MY house. And in MY world. And soon I'll be in her world.

"I'm ready" I said after around 3 minutes of checking my things multiple times to see if I got everything I thought I needed.

"Okay let's see here, Pistol. Blueprints for weapons. Clothes. Laptop. Phone. How to make anything work forever using magic book for dummies. And photo book of my life with my family. Okay I'm ready to go!" Dan said after ticking the things he had off his check list.

"Alright Dan, Jake, grab my hoof TIGHT" Pinkie said calmly.

Dan and I grabbed onto her hoof as hard as possible.

"Okay, you're going to feel sick at first but just try to hold it in." Pinkie said rather assertively.

"Ready? This is your last chance." Pinkie asked as we started to glow.

"TO EQUESTRIA!" Dan and I screamed as we vanished out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A visit to the Princesses

Right after the white light blinding me I was knocked out. When I woke up I thought I was dreaming. I was around two thousand feet in the air, with Pinkie Pie gliding next to me and Dan only just waking up.

"OH MY GOD! HELPPP!" I was screaming for my life. It was enough to wake up Dan.

"uhh what happened?" Dan asked while looking down. "Wait WHAT THE FUCK! AHHHH!"

We were both screaming by then and Pinkie was just laughing?

"You should see the look on your faces!" Pinkie was laughing so hard I had to stop screaming to think why.

"Wait you find THIS funny!" I yelled at Pinkie in annoyance.

"Just wait like 10 seconds." Pinkie replied still laughing like crazy. In around 10 seconds we suddenly found our self's in the Canterlot castle with a really worn out Princess Celestia standing in front of us. Dan and I suddenly found our self's bowing rather low.

"See, I told you so." Pinkie smiled at her own comment.

"Princess? Why are we in your private sleeping chambers? And WHY are we not dead yet!" Dan looked like he was going to be sick and then pass out.

"Well, let's see. For the first question we are in here because I didn't want anypony screaming and running away as soon as you three showed up. For the second question, because I teleported you." Celestia said in a rather calm tone.

"Okay okay okay wait a minute, let me catch up for a second. So we came here two thousand or so feet in the air, we were teleported here by the Princess of the sun a month after Luna came back. And to top it off were in Equestria!" I was in disbelief at everything that had happened.

"Yeah, that pretty much tops it off" Pinkie replied.

I quickly found myself deep in thought.

"Pinkie, how'd did Celestia even know we were coming?" I asked rather curious as to what she would say.

"Actually I was the one who asked her to get you. I knew that she could practically go anywhere so I asked to get some help because I had a vision. Something bad is coming but I have no idea as to what it is." Celestia answered my question, catching me off guard.

"Don't mind me to but in here but how'd you know we got here then?" Dan was asking the questions now.

"I felt a massive urge of magical power. So when I tried to teleport you the first time it didn't work, I'm still trying to figure out why but maybe you could fill me in there Dan?" Celestia replied as honest as I could tell.

"We don't have any magic at ALL, that makes us magic resistant. I think, so I'm guessing you used something far more powerful to teleport us here instead of your magic?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Simple I used a teleport crystal."

Celestia jumped back a bit when I jumped out of nowhere.

"Celestia, where is Luna? I want to tell something important." I said rather quickly as I started to walk around in circles.

"Luna is in her private sleeping chambers. If you need to tell her something, she is down the hall, on your first right." Celestia said. After thinking a little bit she said something else.

"Why do you need to see my sister, she has recently came back from Equestria from her one thousand year vacation." Celestia looked a little sad after saying that, but quickly covered it up with her poker face.

"Celestia, don't worry about Luna. I know what happened and I want to help her with getting used to the new Equestria." I replied as Dan stood up. Did I mention he was sitting down?

"Celestia if you want me to I could go with him to see if he would need any help?" Dan asked while stretching his back a bit.

"No Dan, I need you here. I want to ask I couple things about what you have brought with you." Celestia replied after relaxing a bit.

"Alright Celestia, I'll stay here, Pinkie? Can you show Jake where to go?" Dan asked. After seeing a nod from Pinkie. I started walking out of the room and to where Celestia told me to go.

"Hey Pinkie? What do you think of Luna? Answer truthfully please." I said looking kind of nervous going to see my favourite pony ever for real!

"Well to me I think she's nice, but scary at the same time. When I'm near her I feel like running away." Pinkie said looking rather guilty at what she had said. Then looking shocked as I started laughing.

"Yeah she's scary when you first meet her. But she's really nice when you get to know her." I replied trying to stop my little laughing fit. Pinkie's eyes brighten a little bit after hearing that.

"Really? From what I hear there are only two episodes of the t.v show in Equestria? So how do you know that she's nice?" Pinkie asked.

 _Wait she's only seen the first two episodes? Thank goodness, don't want her changing the path now and altering history,_ I thought to myself before replying.

"You know Pinkie. I could tell you, but it would destroy this world due to a paradox happening and ripping apart the whole galaxy." I said rather scared at that would look like.

"Oh, okay. I understand, don't get me wrong Jake I do want to hear it. But if that's what would happen then I'm alright with not knowing." Pinkie said.

I was showing the most freaked out face I could muster. I never heard Pinkie say something that made complete sense!

"Um okay Pinkie it's good to hear that. Now I have to say one thing before we see Luna." I said rather sternly.

"And that is?" Pinkie asked.

"Don't freak out with what I have to say, okay?"

I told her and seeing her nod made me smile. When we got to Luna's door. It was a polished black marble door with patterns of the night sky and a beautiful quarter moon on the door resembling Luna's cutie-mark. _This is it! Here goes nothing._ I knocked and then opened the door.

"Now that we are alone, can you show me what's in the bag Dan?" Celestia asked looking slightly concerned at what she thought he brought.

"Um okay. Just give me a minute." Dan said. After a nod from Celestia he continued. "Okay let's see, I brought a machine called a computer. Get Twilight to study it because personally she will most likely trample me asking me to have a look at it. As well as my Phone.

Trust me Celestia you want Twilight to study these machines. I then brought a couple blueprints on a couple weapons only Jake and I can use. There called guns. They shoot out little metal spiked balls that go at least five times faster than Rainbow Dash after she has done a Sonic Rainboom." Celestia gasped when Dan said that. "And no I will not harm anypony with them. I brought those spiked balls for future events ONLY but in the mean time I brought a lot of tranquilizer darts. These little things put anything to sleep in less than a minute of it hitting a living thing. But too much Darts in one thing WILL kill it." Once again Celestia gasped at what Dan had said. "Don't worry Celestia. I'm not here to hurt anypony. You can have the blueprints for the spiked balls. Both types of these balls I have Blueprints for. And there called bullets. I brought a gun that was already built and ready to shoot just in case these weapons aren't made by the time we need them. Do you have anything that I could show you how fast these bullets really go?" When Dan said that Celestia brought three empty wine bottles and stood them on the balcony.

"Now stand back for a minute I'm going to put something on the front of this gun so it doesn't make you deaf when I shoot." When Dan said that Celestia put her hoofs around her ears, just in case the silencer didn't work. A little doof could be heard after Dan shot the first bottle. In less than a millisecond the bottle smashed into a million peaces. Celestia's mouth dropped to the ground. When Dan took the silencer off and put the pistol away, Celestia sighed with relief. "Celestia, can I have your best blacksmith pony's work on making two of each of the weapons on these blueprints and hundreds of bullets and tranquilizer darts? Also I have two more blueprints to show you. These two are blueprints showing how to make the clips where you put the bullets into to load the gun."

After showing Celestia what the clip of a gun is and what there used for, Celestia simply nodded.

"One question Dan. When these guns are built, what are you going to use them for?" Celestia asked rather scared of the answer.

"In around one and a half year's a war is going to break out in Canterlot."

Celestia frowned upon this answer. "No pony is going to attack Luna and me, we are the co-rulers of Equestria!"

Dan just shook his head. "Your wrong there Celestia, I can't tell you the future completely as it will destroy this world. But I can tell you bits and peaces. This is the ONLY clue I can give you. You are going to lose to a magic fight to another alicorn. And Canterlot will be very close to being destroyed. These guns are to help stop that from happening. Another thing, these bullets are to be made with magic resistant metal or else it's useless, same goes for the guns."

After Dan finished his little speech Celestia had a look of shock on her face. "Celestia you have to listen to me now. You are NOT to try and find who this alicorn is or you will destroy this world's timeline. Sending this world into even more chaos then even Discord can do!" She gasped after hearing that.

How do you know Discord!?" Celestia looked mad.

"I know Equestria's entire history Celestia, and I know Equestria's future, and when I say this. Swear to me that you will not try to change what this world has in store. GOT IT!" Dan was serious the entire way and Celestia could see it and nodded. "Good, now you're not to tell anypony about this. Not even Luna!" Celestia nodded. "Discord WILL return." Celestia fainted. "Heh I guess the future was too much to handle for her." Dan said to himself laughing at Celestia's reaction.

"Come in" Luna said rather loudly.

As Pinkie Pie and I walked in Luna gasped.

"Is that a Human Pinkie?" Luna said as I nodded.

"It has been over a millennia since I last saw a human." Luna said with a look of curiosity in her face.

"Hi Princess Luna. I know you're confused as to how I know your name, just give me like five minutes to explain." I said while bowing in respect.

"Rise and explain human." Luna said with a sound of authority in her voice.

"Okay Luna the reason I know your name is... um how should i say this." I took a moment to breathe.

"Okay over thirty million people more or less on my planet watch this t.v show called My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. And this t.v show has two things that the one in this world doesn't have. The first thing is that my version of the t.v show is a lot longer in terms of how long it's been going for. And the second thing is that because since I've watched that version I know Equestria's history for the next five years." When I finished Luna just sat there mouth agape.

"So, is that how thou know us?" Luna asked.

"Yes Luna that's how, and also. In the near future you're going to make a friend and be treated like a normal princess. And one more thing. I think your nights are beautiful. They help me relax after a long day and it lets me just rewind at what I do to live. Thank you Luna for your beautiful nights." After that was said I saw a slight bit of pinkish hue on Luna's face.

"Thanks human for the compliment and-"

"Call me Jake"

"Okay. Jake why has thou come to our bed chambers really?" Luna asked.

 _How did she see though all that…?_ "I'm here because." I paused for a moment to breathe, and then continued. "I'm here to tell you it's okay, and that there are millions of people loving your night and that you're not alone in this. Most people on my planet adores the night sky. I am telling you this because I wanted to personally thank you for the night sky you bring. They always drive me speechless." After that was explained I had a small smile on my face, and so did Luna. Pinkie was still at the door smiling broadly.

"So you came in my bed chambers to say hi and thank us for the night? Well if you love the night that much I see that I have no choice."

When Luna said that I suddenly screamed at myself in my mind saying _Idiot you should have come at her smoothly!_

"Would you like to be our friend?"

Luna asked with the smile back on her face. I was speechless, just my mouth agape.

After a minute I managed to stutter. "U-um s-sure okay i-I'd love to be your friend!"

A huge smile was my face when she jumped in excitement.

"Haza! I hath a new friend!"

I chuckled a little at that statement.

"Okay. Luna what do you want to do now that you have a friend?" Pinkie asked. "We should throw a Luna's first friend party!" Pinkie pulled out her party cannon to fire but Luna stopped her.

"Pinkie. Not yet could you make a party in around two weeks?" Luna asked.

"Um, sure Princess I can do that!" Pinkie exclaimed. Trying to shove her party cannon in her hair.

"Anyway, what do you want to do Luna, now that I'm your friend?" I asked, still trying to get a grip on how things turned out.

"Hmm well I need some time to figure all this out. We have a lot on our mind right now." Luna Replied.

"Okay come see me when you're ready to hang out Luna, I'll be in Ponyville staying with one of the mane six, if I can" I explained.

A little sad that I can't hang out with Luna ASAP. But at least I get to later.

"Okay, Bye Luna, have a nice day and I hope to see you tonight." I said.

After a little thought she replied

"Okay I will see you tonight Jake. Have a nice time." She looked a little disappointed in herself.

But what can I do huh? I started to walk out of the room until I heard.

"Wait! Jake, I have a question. Would you like to stay with us in the castle tonight? Just tonight. I can arrange for somepony to share a house for you tomorrow down in Ponyville, if you insist. So?" Luna asked, looking despite for an answer.

I sighed knowing I won't hear the end of it.

"I was going to introduce myself to Twilight and the gang. But I guess that can wait. I would be honoured to stay the night in the castle."

I said starting to feel that smile of mine come back. After Luna jumped to the roof, hit her head and came back down, I merely giggled.

"Luna ha-ha, what am I going to do about you. Ha-ha" I said still gigging a bit.

"We are not sure of what thou mean Jake. What are you talking about?" Luna asked while looking rather curious.

"Don't worry about it Luna, it was meant as a joke. Try to not take it literally." I replied as honest as I could.

"Okay well I have to go fetch Dan now. Have a nice time Luna!" I say after a minute of awkward laughter.

"Okay let's go! I want you to meet my friends!" Pinkie started hopping at her statement.

"Alright Pinkie, let's go." I say walking down the hall.

"Okay!" Pinkie replied hopping past me.

When we got back to Celestia's room we found that Dan had gotten Celestia to faint.

"Dude! What the fuck did you do!?" I yelled at him in a pissed off tone, causing Celestia to awaken.

"Oh my head. Dan, what happened?" Celestia asked, shaking her head to get the sleepiness out.

"After we made that promise, you seemed to have passed out at what I said." Dan replied, filling Celestia and I in what happened.

"Hey Celestia, um could I have Dan for the rest of the day? Pinkie wants us to meet her best friends" I said after a minute of silence.

"Oh fuck yeah cunt, let's go!" Dan replied.

"Okay but right after the visit we gota come back here, Luna wants us to stay at the castle tonight."

"Alright. Today's is the best day of my life so far!" Dan was pumped and ready to rumble.


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions: Fluttershy

Chapter 3: Introductions: Part 1. Fluttershy

Celestia and Luna guided Dan and I to a chariot going to Ponyville. When I got in after Dan, Celestia decided to go inside to continue her royal duties.

After so Luna walked up to me and said "We hope you have a nice time."

Right after she said that she kissed my cheek.

"U-um o-kay! Will do ma-am!" I stuttered as a felt a familiar hotness burn onto my face.

Luna trotted inside with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my fucking god Jake! Not even 3 hour's in Equestria and your already going for the ladies, no other than Luna as well. Nice."

"Will you SHUT UP DAN!"

I yelled as a guards started to flap there wings. "Keep it down in there, I have a pretty bad headache at the moment and I DON'T want it getting worse!"

The guard on the left said.

"What's your name Soldier?" I asked.

"The names Flash Sentry, Nice to meet you." Flash replied.

"Nice to meet you to Flash! And you?" I asked

"The name is Cloud kicker! Cloud said with a cheerful voice.

"So, Jake. What did you and Luna talk about?" Dan asked with a look of curiosity in his eyes.

"Well first we talked about oncoming event's, Don't worry I didn't spoil the future, Gave her some compliment's and I made a friend. That's all."

I said with a proud pose while sitting down.

"Okay now your turn. What did you do with Celestia Dan?" I asked.

"Okay so first I showed her my Equipment. Plus the guns. Also we talked about the future, I trust Celestia enough not to destroy this world. Also I told her about Discord.-"

"DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" I yelled as Flash took a flinch to the face.

"What, I trust Celestia to not intervene." Dan said defensibly.

"Okay first off, STOP WITH THE YELLING! Second what's a gun?" Flash asked while keeping his eyes on the clouds.

"First, Sorry Flash Dan here keeps doing stupid shit. And second. A gun is a deadly weapon only bipedal creatures can use. Don't worry though, Dan and I are ONLY going to use them for good. Also, if we were to make ones for pony use, which we never will. Equestria would fall into war and chaos." Dan answered looking like he won the world cup.

"Can I see how it works?" Cloud kicker blurted out.

"Sure, someday. Probably a week or two, at Luna's party. That's when." I announced.

"Wait. Luna is having a party? Whatever for?" Flash asked

"Apparently Luna and Jake here are 'friends' and Pinkie Pie want's to throw her a party for making a friend." Dan said, with a shit eating grin.

"Alright first! Luna kissed me on the cheek! Nothing else, so shut up Dan! And second if you want to know where to party is, it will be held in Kingdom I believe. If, not. At Sugarcube Corner" I answered knowing where Pinkie throws her parties.

"Alright then. I will be sure to attend. Where the party may be." Flash stated

"Flash, you don't have to seriously. But, if you do attend, just be you." Dan replied

"While enough talk, were here! Pony Ville in sight! Be prepared to have some butterfly's back there because were going down!" Cloud kicker butted in acting like a plane pilot.

Another 5 minutes and Dan and I were on the ground kissing the dirt vigorously. When walked into town Pinkie was suddenly by my side while Roseluck stared in horror at Dan and I. Almost at the speed of light Pinkie made me and Dan hold her hoofs and she jumped into the 4th wall.

"Pinkie! We're not meant to be here! Let alone in the 4th wall!"

Dan yelled very pissed off at Pinkie.

Almost as if we we're never there the scene around us changed into the cottage that Fluttershy lived in.

"I think I'm gona lose my lunch!" I blurted out just having to swallow the vomit back in.

"AGH that was gross! Remind me to NEVER eat vomit. EVER!"

After the little chuckle fit that Dan and Pinkie shared.

"Any way's let's go say hi the Fluttershy!"

Pinkie exclaimed

When we knocked on the door, we heard a VERY quiet eep. Dan and I dashed for a bush to surprize Fluttershy as not to scare her out of her wits.

"Who is it?"

Fluttershy whispered

"It's the bestest, pinkest pony herself. PINKIE!"

"Oh hang on a moment let me get the lock."

A quiet *click* could be heard.

"Dan. When Pinkie gives the signal, we move. Got it?" I said sternly

"Wait when did the two of you make a plan?" Dan asked. Completely confused.

"When you turned your head on the way here we slowed down time to think of a plan to introduce us to Fluttershy and the others. Where going to do this because Pinkie thought it would be funny watching their reactions to us. Think of it like a prank and an introduction at the same time!" I said. Surprised that I talked so fast!

"uhhhh okay? Wait, you slowed down time?!"

"Yeah why. Remember were like gods here. We KNOW the future and what dangers are lurking in the shadows. Since we know this, the planet has given us some epic powers to help out. I really horrified that you did know this." I answered

Then Pinkie turned around and started dancing like crazy. Fluttershy had a confused yet concerned look on her face. That is until we jumped out of the nearby bush.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Fluttershy screamed and slammed the door shut locking the 7 locks that were there? I thought there was only one. Huh, you learn something about ponies every day!

"T-that wa-as AWESOME! We NEED to do that again!" Pinkie said laughing her ass off. I followed afterwards.

"Uh guy's. I think you made angel angry" Dan said getting ready to run away.

"Look Dan's gona run away from Angel XD"

"PINKIE GET OUT OF MY ROOM! IM TRYING TO WRITE A STORY HERE!"

"Alright Mr. Grumpy pants. Tell everypony that their awesome and should visit Deadp0ol someday."

"Just get out Pinkie. Seriously"

"HEY! You spelt Deadpool wrong!"

"No I didn't."

"Why is there a Zero than huh?"

"Just go play with the dogs or something please Pinkie. I have enough on my hands just writing this story."

"Okie-Doki-Loki!"

"ANYWAY'S back to the story yes?"

"Cool"

Dan was ready to run at a moment's notice, while I was just glaring daggers at Angel. He soon backed off and Dan and I knocked on the door very carefully.

"Fluttershy? Look were sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. It was only a prank. Come out so we came introduce you to two new poin- eh people." Pinkie said with a lot of worry spilling out.

"If they promise to say sorry and say that they won't hurt me than, maybe." Fluttershy replied sounding like she just cried for seven years straight.

"Okay. We promise to not hurt you and were deeply sorry Fluttershy. We mean it" Dan and I said in unison.

The seven locks flung off as she unlocked the door with ease, and slowly opened the door making sure not to brake it.  
"W-who are y-you? Are you a new animal?" Fluttershy asked with curiosity dripping to make a river.

"No and yes. We are known as human beings but you can call me Jake and this guy Dan." I replied pointing at Dan.

"Oh, it's really nice to meet you two. Have a nice day. I still have to feed my poor friends at the moment." Fluttershy interrupted.

"Okay have a nice time Fluttershy and Say hi to Angel for me. Oh and please forgive me if I gave you a fright because Angel looked really pissed off at me. Anyway, Dan and I are going to meet up with everypony else, so bye Fluttershy!" I yelled while walking away.

 **Okay I'm so sorry this Chapter took so long to make. Mainly because I completely forgot about it for around 2 months: P Also if you haven't noticed I'm keeping each chapter in around the 1-2 thousand word thing. So yeah I'm going to complete the introduction today and post them so it's like a comeback. HAVE A NICE TIME EVERYPONY!**


	4. Chapter 4: Introductions: RD and AJ

Chapter 4: Introductions: Rainbow Dash and Applejack

We were going to plan to visit Applejack next since she was the closest. Dan and I were talking about what was going to happen since we were here.

"Hang on so you're saying that were going to be here for 6 months?!" Dan exclaimed.  
"Yeah were going to be here from now witch is *looks at watch* 26th of August till February the 26th." I finished while looking at the incoming barn.

Suddenly. Dan was slammed into the ground by a flash of rainbow.

"You BITCH! That was my friend you just dive-bombed! You better be ready to get your ass handed to ya!" I yelled while sliding to Dan.  
"Yo Dan. Get up now! Rainbow Dash thinks she can fight us!"

"Ha you want fight me?! HAHAHA like a couple hairless monkeys are going to beat me! I'm the fasted thing ever!" Rainbow Dash gloated.

"Alright BRING IT ON!" I yelled at the top of my lungs while taking my battle stance.

 **(Play some badass fighting music now.)**

 _(Third Person View)_

Rainbow Dash flew fast into Jake but he easily dodges and blocks her fury of punches and kicks. Jake breaks the hell storm of attacks by punching her in the gut, causing her to spit out saliva.  
"That's it! No more Miss nice pony!" Rainbow Dash yelled and started to fly around Jake. But he wasn't going to have it. He focused on his hearing until he heard it, the sound of her hair slapping the wind. He kicked at where he thought she would be and Rainbow went flying into the ground leaving a crater in her wake.

Rainbow quickly recovered and slammed a hoof into Jakes face leaving a bad bloody nose. Jake stumbled a little but recovered and sprinted up the Rainbow Dash smashing her in the face with his steel-capped shoe. Leaving a blood trail as she went flying again.

Rainbow shakily got back up but Jake was already in front of her and slammed his fist into her head. Rainbow ended up with a bloody nose and a really swollen head. Rainbow Dash tapped out and I shotted my arms up in victory.

 **(End epic fighting music now)**

(Jake POV)

"What the hay did you do to Dash?!" Applejack screamed as she used her rope to tie me to the ground.

"Applejack listen to me right now. Rainbow Dash started it by dive-bombing my friend over there." I said as I pointed to Dan who was now waking up with a bloody nose and a very sore back.

"Agh what happened? And why does my back ache like no tomorrow?" Dan asked and fell to the ground from his bad back.

"Wait. How did yah now ma name?" Applejack asked.

"Um yeah about that. Celestia should have sent a message to Twilight about Dan and I coming down to Ponyville. Did she show you the letter?"

"Ya still haven't answer my question ape." Ooohh that hurt my pride.

"We watch the t.v show okay, but with us it's much more developed than your t.v show manly because we know what's going to happen in the next 5 years."

"Anyway my name is Jake and this guy here is Dan." I said once again pointing to the guy who is on the ground hugging his chest in pain.

"Right well it twas nice meeting ya. I gota get these apples bucked for apple buck season." Applejack said as Rainbow Dash started waking up.

"Ughhh my head. That's gota leave a mark. So you're the ponies Celestia said were coming here huh?" Rainbow asked looking like she faced an Ox in battle.

"Uh yeah I think you're going to need to visit the horsepital again…. Get it?" Dan said receiving a punch in the shoulder by me.

"Fucking really Dan. Can you go ONE DAY without bloody puns? You're killing me man."

"Anyway Rainbow. If you wanted to know. You're not the fasted thing in the ever."

"What makes you say that?! Think you can beat me in a race? Comon bring it!"

"Ughh. I KNOW I can't beat you in a race but-"

"Ha see fasting thing ever!"

"BUT I have something in my bag that goes 4 times the speed of sound. AKA four times the speed of you after you activate the Sonic Rainboom."

"What! I call bullshit there. Let me see."

"Alright but DON'T try to race or you might die. This weapon shoots tiny metal pellets that are really sharp and kill anything that goes in front of my line of sight. From I have gathered it can kill a dragon in 3 seconds. Probably less." Dan Pulled out a Desert Eagle for Dashie to see.

"You call that 'thing' fast? Hahahaha!" Rainbow laughed.

"Just watch Dashie." Dan said chucking a bit at the nick name he called her. While Dan was showing off his weapons I was looking at the red apples that surrounded us. I tapped Rainbow's wing and she turn quite urgently.

"Why did you touch me there!?" Rainbow shouted blushing heavily. 'Okay mental note. Don't touch tips of wings. Unless you want a shout or a wink.'

"Sorry Dashie! Also. Can we just take one or two apples? We haven't eaten since yesterday." I asked still having my ears ringing from Dan shooting his Desert Eagle.

"Um sure, I'll pay for them but only this once! I don't you making me waste all my bits." Dash answered. I picked 3 apples. One for me, one for Dan and one for Dash.  
"Alright let's go meet up with the rest of the mane six Dan!" I said taking a bite out of the apple. OH MY GOD the sweetness of apples! Made by the power of earth ponies! Extra juicy to.

"Um I can't come with I've got to clear the rest of these clouds. Also I have a party to help plan for. Apparently someone is having a birthday party and I have help put up the high stuff. Ceya later guys!" Dash said while fly to the closest cloud and kicking it out of existence.  
"Well. That was something. Well, I guess we should go visit Twilight and Rarity next. Ugh. I really don't want to visit Rarity so I'll go say hi to Twilight and you Rarity. OK?" I Asked.

"Fine since were pretty much the same size I'll get our measurement's while you go see and say hi to Twi." Dan said bluntly.

 **Okay that's This Chapter done. Thank you guys and girls for viewing this and if you can PLEASE because grammar zombies! I need all the help I cant with this since it's my first story I've made of . I'll be posting the next chapter within the next couple days. BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Introductions: Rarity and Twi

(Dan POV)

"Alright I'll see you in around an hour Jake!" I yelled as he turned around the corner to the Golden Oak Library.

I walk around aimlessly for around 5 minute's till I come across the local Ponyville spa.

'Meh I guess I should go in and say hi to Aloe and Lotus.'

"Here goes nothing" I mumble to myself as I open the door causing the doorbell to go off.

"In a minute!" I heard a girl shout.

'Huh. What's got them delaying the front counter?'

"Ahh alright I'll be back next Friday for my Daily spa treatment. Tata darlings!" I heard Rarity from around the corner.

'Huh. Lucky me today was her spa treatment day. Lol.' I thought just as Rarity comes around the corner and stop dead in her tracks staring at me with terror.

'Let's just get this over with please, I really don't want to talk to her more than I need to.' I thought as an ear raping scream rips me out of my thoughts.

"AGH! SHUT UP YOUR KILLING MY EARS!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

"MONSTER IN THE SPA!" Rarity screamed. Just as the twins come in I get thrown out and do a backwards commando roll as I tumbles around outside.

"Careful! It's very magic resistant!" Aloe said looking like see is staring at a ghost of nightmare moon.

"Alright TWO THINGS! One I'm NOT a monster I am a human being and I don't like ponies screaming in my ears! And two. There is a reason I'm magic resistant. My best guess is because my world has NO magic what so ever in it. So shut it please I think you gave me a bad headache."

I said as I lifted my hand to my head and my hand started to give off a green like substance from it? I pull my hand away but I find out that my headache is gone now…

"What. The. Fuck. I think this is what Dan meant about Equus giving us powers because we know the future. This is awesome! I have mana and everything! It's like I'm from Magic the gathering!"

I cheered aloud as I found myself being lifted up and slammed into the ground.

"What. Are. You. And what do you want with us! And what was that about knowing the future? Am I going to become a famous fashionista?" Rarity asked.

 **Okay I'm going to say this now. I HATE Rarity. No offence to anyone who loves her but to me she is really 'Noble' type of attitude and I hate it. That's why she gets the worst intro ever. XD anyway continue!)**

"Um i have a name you know. It's Dan and I know who you are so don't bother another thing. All I want is a peaceful life here in Equestria without you interrupting me or Dan. And no I cannot tell you about the future as it would tear the very time-line apart and rip the world apart. Now all I need from you Rarity is just to say hi and get out of your hair so ceya. Also, Jake wants you to take his measurements." I Said and start to walk off.

(Jake POV)

"Ceya in a bit Dan!" I yell as I walk around the corner to come face to face with the Gold Oak Library. As I close in on the Library I think about what she's going to ask me.

'Hmm she most likely will trample me with questions so I'll try to avoid ANY about my world, mainly because I don't want her to know about our history and think were hostile.'

"Whelp, Let's do this." I said trying to muster some confidence.

I open the door, and find that the place is trashed. The books are torn down, there are scratch marks everywhere and twilight's bed was thrown of down the flight of stairs.

"What. The. Fuck happened here?" I asked myself.

"Oh yeah about that. I kind of got a bit greedy and trashed the place up a bit. Did you need anything?" Spike said.

"AGH! *Thud* Ouch, please don't creep up on me like that again. You nearly gave me a heart attack Spike. God damn my ass hurts." I said while rubbing my sore butt.

"How do you know my name? Also if you wanted to know Twilight is downstairs waiting for somepony named Jake?"

"Um I know you because Applejack told me I'd find you and Twilight here. And that's my name." 'Thank god I found I way to cover that.'

"Huh so you're the Human Celestia said was coming? Where's Dan?"

"His visiting Rarity while I visit here. Anyway where is Twilight?" I ask

"She's in the Basement. It's on your left. You can't miss it." Spike answered.

"Thanks man. You cool you know that right?" I reply walking down stairs

"Well I think I'm useless." Spike muttered under his breath making sure I didn't hear. He was wrong. I knock I the door three times and the door glows a faint purple aura and gets flung of its hinges and slams into the wall behind it. Twilight is staring right at me. I'm kind of scared right now.

"Hi, my name is Twilight and right now you are in my basement. What do you want?" She asked looking slightly annoyed.

"Wait? You're not going to trample me with questions?" 'YES!'

"No. Sadly Princess Celestia wants me to wait until tomorrow when you come back down for me to 'trample' you with questions" She replied adding a little too much bitterness on the word trample.

"Ahh okay than. You can call me Jake and my friend is Dan if you didn't know. Also I WONT be answering anything about my world mainly because it would be too much for anypony to bear. Even Celestia fainted after what Dan told her." I told her looking behind her and at a half built machine hidden under a sheet of blanket.

"Ahh okay than. So I heard you're staying at the castle tonight. Tell Celestia I said hi." Twilight said.

"Um one question. What are you doing down here?" I asked

"I'm making a machine for when you come back tomorrow." Twilight replied

"Uh okay than I'm going to Sugarcube corner now so if you want to tag alone please do. I kind of need an escort anyways." I reply heading to the door.

"Uh sure o-okay I'll join you. But on one condition."

"That would be?"

"You owe me something in the future." Twilight finished.

"Ugh fine! I don't like keeping solids but whatever floats your boat. I just want to get some cupcakes or something to eat." I say after opening the front door.

"Okay~!" Twilight sang as she followed you out the door. Closing it behind her.

 **Sorry it's been so damn long. Had school and was to hype for the DLC 4 release of black ops 3 I kind of didn't have the motivation at the moment. I'll hopefully be posting the next chapter in a couple weeks.**


	6. Chapter 6: Pinkie's Party

Chapter 6: Pinkie's Party!

"Okay~!" Twilight sang as she followed you out the door. Closing it behind her. _I think Pinkie's most likely throwing a surprise party for Dan and I so I should meet him half way._ I thought as I walked down the street with a purple mare following suit.

"So… What do you know about me and my friends?" twilight asked looking curious.

"Hmm if I can remember. I'd say around your next six year's. If that's not completely accurate I'd say around six years and a half if that's okay with you.

"…" was all Twilight was interested in saying.

"Ahh Twi you there? Hellooo I'm just going to say that I broke you and move on." I said remembering how she normally does this.

After meeting with Dan we approached SCC (Sugarcube Corner) when I was caught in a sight I DIDN'T want to see.

"Hey there Rainbow Crash!" a brown stallion said when a scowl came across my face.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

"Who asked you monkey?" He teased. I swear if this bitch kept it up he would be in the most advanced hospital here for at least a year.

"How about you bug of creep!" Rainbow Yelled back.

"Look. If you want to survive this you sorry excuse for a stallion. I'd suggest you stop bullying Miss Dash here or you might be in for a world of hu-"  
"Enough!" Twilight shouted ending what I was saying.

"Dan can you drag that pony out of here?" Twilight said.

"Sure I don't see why not."  
After that little event Dan, Twilight and I walked over to Rainbow to see what the big deal with that pony was.

"Hey Dash. What was that pony's deal?" Dan asked as we approached.

"Eh, he was just picking on me from past events."

"Huh, okay then hey I need to ask a favour of you if that's alright?" I asked putting my hand on my pocket to grab out my phone.

"Uh yeah sure what's up?" Rainbow asked.

"I was wondering if I could take a photo of you and me standing next to each other. My friends don't believe me when I said that this world was real, so I need proof to show otherwise." I answered turning on my phone and loading up the photo app.

"What's that?" Twilight asked with the familiar spark of curiosity in her eyes.

"Ahh it's a Telephone. We use these to talk around the world at Very long distances. Basically we don't need letters anymore but we still use them if we want to be traditional." Dan quipped, while looking over at the counter.

"Um give me a minute I'm going to go and get myself a cupcake. Oi Jake! Wait one to?" he asked.

"Yeah sure why not. While you're at would you mind turning off the lights?" I suggested.

"Why? Oh yeah okay." He said walking over and turning the lights off and walking to the counter. Since Dan and I ate carrots a lot we could see fairly well in the dark. As Dan walked over to the counter I spotted pinkie aiming her party cannon at Dan from the staircase. I smiled knowing what will happen.

"SURPRISE!" Everypony yelled at the top of their lungs as I started laughing as Dan got a party cannon shot to the face, covering him in streamers, confetti and balloons that were stuck to the confetti.

After that little surprise Pinkie pulled I pulled my Phone and speaker out of my pockets and started some dubstep.

"Bangerang Bass!" that was all I heard before getting talked to the ground by a white and blue mare.

"Ouch. Really Vinyl did you have to tackle me? I know that this song is awesome but you didn't need to do that." I cracked while trying to get back up. ' _Okay Vinyl Scratch added to revenge list.'_ I thought as I stood up cracking my back as I did so.

"Who made this song!?" Vinyl yelled in my ear.

"AGH! My ear! Can you NOT yell in my ear? Also this song is called Bangerrang by Skrillex. I can put on one of your songs I have." I said.

"Um sure go ahead." Vinyl replied. So I did just that. **(I don't know what song to use so just pick any song made by 'Pon3')**

After around 30 seconds I had the song up and going while I went to talk to Pinkie.

"Uh so Pinkie how long do these parties go for? We do have be at the castle tonight. And plus to be honest I'm not a big fan of these types of parties." I said and regrated it right after.

"Y-you don't l-like my parties." Pinkie sobbed while her hair started going darker and started going flat.

"Nonononono I didn't say I hated your parties all I said was that I don't really like these TYPES of parties you know. I'm not one for pin the tail on the pony. I'm one for more music and disco type of parties but it doesn't mean you can change this. All allow it for this once only." I stated sternly.

"Okay then!" Pinkie said, suddenly happy.

"Alright then. Um How about we PARTAY!" I yell as I started shuffling to the song I put on.

 **(Stop music now.)**

After the party finished it was 6:39pm as my phone said. Speaking about my phone I need to get it charging later. So after the party I walked outside to see Luna walking out of a chariot.

"Hi Luna! What are you doing here? Were just finishing up the party if you wanted to join in." I said while walking over to her.

"Oh? Damn. Oh well we were meant to pick you and Dan up for a lift back to the castle." She replied. _I think we missed nightmare night. If she is talking normally then she and Twilight have already talked about her speech. It's that or Celesta has told Luna about her loudness used when she is talking to people. Probably should ask Twilight sometime._

"Jake? Is thou there?" Luna said braking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah I'm here should we get going then?" I asked as I looked behind me to see that Dan was walking to us.

"Sure. Stallions first." She replied leaving the doorway open for me.

"Hold up. Are you telling me that here the mares act all gentlemarely? **(Oh god that was bad)**

"Yeah is it different from were thou comes from?" she asked.

"Uh yeah. Since the gender ratio is about 50/50 on my world so the men think it's nice to be gentlemanly instead of the ladies. I'm guessing that it's like 17/83? Raito here so the mares are the ones to be like that?" I asked.

"How did thou know?" she replied. "It's about 1 stallion for every 6/7 mares."

"Huh. I guess all those fanfictions did pay off." I said to myself.

"Hey are we going or not!" Dan barked. Scaring the shit out of Luna and me. Making us promptly grabbing onto each other for support.

"Just get in the chariot you two lovebirds." Dan chuckled.

After the trip on the chariot to the castle Dan and I were showed our rooms by a servant of Luna's.

"G'night Jake. I'll catch ya in the morning." Dan said after yawning and turning down the hall with his servant.

"Yeah whatever. I'll try to get at least SOME sleep tonight." I said as I walked into my room.

Right now I'm writing this diary entry down as I lay on the guest bed as my feet hangs off the side. As of now it is 3:52am and I'm now starting to get tired. So now I'll set this laptop on my desk and get some sleep. Goodnight to whoever finds this or if I ever show this to someone/pony.

 **And that's a rap for Stage one of this story! YAY! Next chapter will be the start of stage two and the start of a long and very stupid adventure filled to the brim of action, drama, romance, stupidity and best of all utter and total randomness!**

 **His is fitzykill1 and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! BYE FOR NOW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Do Ponies and People mix?

 **Diary Entry 2: 18** **th** **May 2015,**

It was 4:22am when I woke up. _Great now my body doesn't want to cope with me being here_ I thought as I stood up to get ready for the day. Walking over to my bag I grabbed a black Adidas T-shirt and some Dark Purple loose-jeans. As I walked towards the door I heard someone speak

"Uh I can't BELIEVE aunt Celestia let those BEASTS inside the castle! And now I've got to be 'nice' to them. It's just horrible. I wish they would kill themselves and leave this castle alone." _That cannot be who I think it is. PLEASE let that not be who I think it is!_

"Y-yes Prince Blueblood i-I wish the same t-thing you do Prince." _JUST GREAT! Alright. Ass kicking mode activated. Objective. Destroy entity Princess Blueballs._

"Anyway let's be of our way before those monstrosities-". Blueblood didn't even get to finish his sentence as I slammed though the door and uppercut him into the wall next to him. As servant stood there frozen in terror I took this chance to tell her something.

"Look I'm usually not this mean. Just go get yourself a drink of water and faint. Go on." I urged as she became a cloud of dust and around a corner I head a **thud**.

"Come on out Luna I know your there." I said looking over at my room doors.

"Alright you got me. Can you put Blueblood down though? I'd like a word with him. Alone." Luna responded as she walked over to me.

"Uh sure here you go. I'll be in my room if you need me." I say as I walk past her. Not before she could stop me.

"We want to thank thee for putting this shrimp back in place." She said returning back to that other type of Language she uses.

"No problem. Just one question. Why were you spying on me anyway?" I asked.

"I was simply seeing what thou would if in a bad mood." Luna said chuckling a bit.

"Ohh. Okay. See you in a bit Luna." I finish while walking back into my room. I heard a **Poof** and they were gone. Probably to Luna's room. _Why do I feel sorry for Blueballs?_ I thought as I sat on my bed looking at my PC. _Shit. Only 12% battery left. Oh well, better ask Luna to recharge it or something._

Time Lapse: 12minutes.

Another **Poof** was heard and when I looked up. Let's just say I wish I hadn't.

"What. Is. That." A second later my laptop was in the air get flung around by Luna. Great. Just what I want for my poor PC.

"Luna! Put. That. Down! That is not something you should just fling around. It can brake fairly easy so just put. It. Down." I said. More out of annoyance than anything else. _God this reminds me when my 7 year old cousin came to visit me. *Shiver* I would have killed the kid of my aunt didn't show up._ I thought while looking down to see the Rather. Sad, Luna.

"Is thou not our friend anymore?" Luna said as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"*Sigh* Luna I'm not angry at you. I'm just annoyed. I am still your friend just try to reframe yourself from doing that again." I finish by kissing her forehead. _God I can't believe Princess fucking Luna was acting like a baby. I even had to kiss her all better._

 _WAIT! WHY DID I DO THAT! OH SHIT RED ALERT RED ALERT! BLUSH FORMING GO GET WATER! OH NO! Primary defences are down! Shit SECONDARY DEFENCE DOWN! NOOOO THE BLUSH IS VICTORIOUS! Damnit. We will get them next time._ I though as I pulled back from a VERY flustered Luna.

One minute Luna was standing there. The next. She's gone. Horn didn't even light up witch means she ran. Damn that was fast.

 _Oh God. If Luna is like that. What will happen when cadence visits! Fuck! Alright Jake, if you're going to do this. Get Celestia as well._

 _God Damnit brain. You know if you weren't in my head. I would have exploded your dirty ass back to hell a million years ago! I DO NOT TOLERATE MATCH MAKERS AND I DO NOT LOVE LUNA! GOT IT!_ _At least I hope not._

Shaking out of my ridiculous thoughts. I got up and got ready for the day.

Time Lapse: 7:32am

Dan POV

"Oh my god. That was the BEST sleep i've had in ag- OW FUCK!" I yelled as I awoke to falling of the bed. Fucking karma.

"Alright what to do today. Hmm jerk off? Nah I'll be caught. How about some pranks? Nah Luna will own me four times over. What about….. BINGO I'll have some breakfast!" _That was fucking stupid._

"Well fuck you to"

 _Come at me bitch!_

"I swear to god I'll eat 4 tubs of ice-cream!"

 _Shutting up_

"Good"

Alright now where is the kitchen?

When I walk out the HUGE doors I turn 'round the corner and slam into something fluffy.

"Ugh. Who the hell was- Celestia?" You're seriously confused as you stand up.

"Hi Dan.. what are you doing?"

"Nothing much really. Juusst trying to find where the fucking kitchen is."

"You know you're going the wrong way right?"

"Well. How the bloody hell would I know that." I reply

"Would you like me to show the way to the kitchen? I was going there myself anyway."

"Um sure fuck that would be way better than walking around to death of starvation." I state. Celestia looked a bit happier when I said that. Creepy

"Well common then I want to show you something first." Huh. I think that's why she was happy.

"Okay lead the way."

Again. Time lapse. 5 minutes later

We walked around the corner to see a shit-brown coloured door. _Just what I need in my life. What will they think of next hm? Neon green walls? Ugh god no._

"So. What's lying behind this door?" I asked still finding the door ugly as shit. Which it was.

"Just something that I thought you and Jake would like. What is in this door is something that Luna and I enchanted for the last humans on this planet."

"Wait. There was more than one at the same time here?" i asked starting to get impatient about standing in front of a door that other humans had been through.

"The last time someone was here in a group, there was about seven people." Celestia commented with her poker face still in motion.

"Can we just go in already?!" I blurted out, getting annoyed that we're still talking.

"Okay-okay. Let's go."

And then that was the moment everything changed. Again.

 **There we bloody go! End of a long awaited chapter!**

 **Sorry.**

 **Fitzykill1**


End file.
